basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Gun
Top Gun is Estonian team managed by GM-starte, who have won world cup gold medal with Estonian national team. Despite the manager's good results on NT level, team have never enjoyed the success and have to move into lowest division, 4th, in season 8. Club History Season 1 Top Gun was founded on 8th February 2007. At the start club was named after the manager, so team name was Bc Starte. When new manager took the club over, it was in the top half of league 2.3 and national cup was just started. Team was eliminated in 5th round of national cup and finished on 3rd place in league 2.3. Season 2 Season 2 wasn't so good for Bc Starte - team ended up at 8th position in league 2.3 and were eliminated in 4th round of national cup. Season 3 Season 3 started badly, as team found itself in financial problems and had to make huge roster changes. Team sold most of the players and started training youngsters. But that wasn't all - team decided to move to other region and change the name. When earlier team was from Tallinn, capital of Estonia, then after those changes club moved to Haapsalu, region Läänemaa. And new name was given according to new region - Valimisringkond nr. 5 which means Election region nr. 5 (Läänemaa is named as fifth election region in Estonia). At the end of the season our luck changed and we found new star from our youth camp: Tõnis Veerpalu. But problems didn't stop us from having good results: team finished 6th in league 2.3 and were eliminated in 5th round of national cup. Season 4 In season 4 club was renamed twice. At the start of the season club was named according to Tõnis Veerpalu and new name was Veerpalu & Co. Team concentrated only on training Veerpalu and making him one of the best guards ever seen. But at the end of the season team decided to sell all the youngsters and try luck with oldies once again. Tõnis Veerpalu was sold for huge 14.631.615 € which was recorded as fifth biggest transfer at that time. And Tõnis was just 16 years old back then! That money was enough to buy 2 star players playing for NT. Oh, results too: club finished 8th in league 2.3 and were eliminated in 6th round of national cup. Season 5 At the end of season 4 team got new name and started to use it in season 5, which is still in use - Top Gun. Club started season with older star players, but after couple of random losses we gave up and changed back to youngsters once again. Club was eliminated in 7th round of national cup, which is our best cup result. But at the same time we finished 10th in league 2.3 and lost play-off game, so we had to play in 3rd division next season. But that wasn't important - manager won World Cup gold medal with Estonia, so there was no reason for tears. Season 6 First season in 3rd divison wasn't too successful - team ended up at 8th place in league 3.8 and were eliminated in 5th round of national cup. Season 7 Team decided to make long term plans first time in our history. So we decided to sell most of the current players and buy 15yo guys who have talent to become top players some day. We only kept 2 old players, but those guys were already stars. We were eliminated in 2nd round of national cup and finished 12th in league 3.8. Season 8 Top Gun will play in 4th division... :) Players Arena Links Top Gun - Team page on basketsim.com Category:Teams Category:Estonian Teams